


lust | yoonmin

by justjoonie



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie
Summary: a fast food worker hits it off with a CEO of a bed company... how... romantic?





	1. -1-

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

The two sucked and bit on each other's lips, making them plump and wet. Their panting in between each kiss filled their heads with pure bliss.

"Ok could you guys not? I'm trying to set up a time I can go into work," I sighed from the chair across the room.

"And you had to interrupt us? Screw you, Park Jimin," Taehyung, who was basically on top of the other, glared. He then went back down onto him, thirsty for more friction.

"At least get a room! I'm working," I moaned, throwing a pillow the the heads of the two.

"You know, that's a good idea," the oldest one said. "Whatta ya say, kookie?"

All the younger did was giggle, bite his bottom lip, and nod. The older one settled Jungkook's arms onto his shoulders and lifted him up. The younger one wrapped his legs around the waist of the deep voiced male and leaned into his shoulder.

I purposely made over exaggerated belching noises as the two left the room.

"Hey! My boss is coming over for house inspection in a few; he thinks I live alone so..." I said.

After a few more minutes, Taehyung and Jungkook appeared, carrying their bags and jackets to leave.

"You two better not get in trouble-"

"Yeah yeah," Taehyung groaned.

I was now alone in the house, fixing up the room that the two lovers trashed just a few minutes before when the doorbell rang.

I cleared my throat, getting ready to talk in my "business-like" tone.

"Hello, Mr. Choi," I bowed as I opened the door to the man. 

"Hello, Mr. Park," he walked inside and began to take his shoes off.

"Make yourself at home," I smiled, puffing up a pillow on the couch.

*

I woke up to the sound of whispering. Two hushed voices were hurriedly gasping sentences that I could hardly make out, but I didn't want to move in case they stopped. So, I tried to train my ears towards them.

"...so you're saying we should throw him a birthday party?"

"Yeah. He deserves it, kookie. He literally has to serve food to whiny-ass people, everyday. He needs a real escape."

"And what would this escape be exactly?"

"Maybe... he needs to find someone."

"A girlfriend?"

"You kidding?! A boyfriend."

"Oh."

"He must have tons of people at his job looking for his number and he has most likely talked to them."

"So, you're saying?"

"Look, how about we search through his recent calls? There's gotta be at least one young sounding guy!"

"Yeah, but how would we know the guy would go through it?"

"Because it's Park Jimin, you dumb twat! Nobody would ever refu-"

I had enough of their childish plan and decided to pretend to just wake up. I looked over at the two, their eyes widened.

Groggily, I attempted to croak out, "Why are you guys in my room?"

"Jiminie," Taehyung paused. "this is the living room."

"Oh..." unaware of my surroundings, I searched for a sign to prove that statement and I soon found it when the tv came into view.

"B-but still," I dryly swallowed. "if you two were gonna whisper: why do it in the same room as me?"

"Did you hear us?" the older one frantically turned to face Jimin.

"Not my question, but wouldn't matter. I'm in."

"I don't car-," he stood dumbfounded. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'm more than happy to finally find someone instead of waiting on tables full of crying babies and annoying soccer moms."

"I told you we should've just asked," Jungkook rolled his eyes and pinched the arm of the older. "Idiot," he murmured under his breath.

"What did you just say? You wanna call me that again?" 

"Hey! Look, if you want to do this for me, you guys are going to have to be the ones that find him," he paused. "That means now."

I made sure to glare at them, making the two physically shiver.

*

Leaving the room, I returned 20 minutes later, now dressed with my uniform and necessities.

"I'm going now," I picked up my bag and walked to the door. "And don't think about playing video games while I'm gone."

•

(Taehyung's Pov)

•

"Okay, kookie," I looked over to the beautiful boy, lying on the couch with a small smile. "What number should we start with?"

"Well..." he trailed off, thinking. "the most recent to the most earliest. That way, we'll know the ones who contacted Jimin the latest might still be open."

"Good thinking, baby bunny," I winked at the boy which made his cheeks go red and his smile become wide.

I clicked on the first recording to be taken aback.

"Is this Park Jimin? Because I want to ride Jimin, instead."

Jungkook and I bursted out laughing at the male talking on the phone, trying to sound sexy, but failing miserably.

Calls and calls later I felt like giving up until one caller sounded young. About early to mid-twenties.

"H-hi, uh, Jimin. I just wanna say that I just broke up with my boyfriend...and at the restaurant you said I could call if I wanted to talk about anything..."

I suddenly looked up from my half-asleep slumber and made eye contact with Jungkook.

"He's the one! He has such a monotone voice, but it definitely doesn't sound old," I whispered, "Should we call him?"


	2. -2-

"Hello?"

The same monotoned voice sounded from the phone, making the boys' breaths stop.

"H-hi." Taehyung paused, not sure what to say. "Um, basically we have this friend that you called f-for a restaurant."

There was a noise of agreement.

"A-and you know how it is. He's a young guy having to please customers e-everyday."

There was another noise.

"S-so we thought that maybe we could get him someone that actually was a person he could see who wouldn't want to buy something from him."

There was a pause, "So you're telling me?"

"Are you okay with meeting the man you poured your feelings out to through a fast food line tonight?"

"Sure."

*

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out to the, what seemed like, empty apartment.

Did they really forget my birthday?

I sighed, setting my coat and bag on to a chair next to the front door and sat down on a bar stool.

"Hey, Jimin," Taehyung appeared out of his room. He was just wearing sweats and a casual, rectangle smile.

Yep, he totally forgot.

"Hey tae," I looked down at my phone, wondering if I should just fill my birthday night with deliveries for the alcohol drinkers craving pizza or burgers or kimchi.

"Jungkook's coming over later," he casually opened the refrigerator, taking out the carton of milk. "And apparently, he's bringing a friend." He scoffed at the last part, obviously annoyed by this guest.

"Oh. Do you know who he is?"

"Nah. Jk says he's some co-worker, but I don't buy it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's done it before, Jimin. You were there."

"I mean, I guess."

So he forgets my 21st birthday... the one where I can actually, legally, drink alcohol on.

Suddenly, there was a knock behind me and a drawn out "hellooooo" from behind the door.

"Come in, you weirdo!" Taehyung laughed, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Taetae!" Jungkook screamed, launching himself onto Taehyung's back and hanging off of him.

I looked at them in disbelief, "You two have literally been away from each other for three hours."

With all the commotion going on, I never saw the man standing in the doorway.

•

(Yoongi's Pov)

•

I honestly have no idea why I agreed to do this, but there I am. In the threshold of a nice looking apartment, watching two year olds hold onto each other and the young college student watch them in disappointment.

"Oh, uh Jimin," he pulled away from kissing Jungkook's hands, "Happy birthday." He looked over at me with a small smile and a wink.

The pink-haired boy followed his gaze, eyes training my being. I uncomfortably shifted in my spot, scratching the back of my neck.

He was absolutely beautiful. His face was angelic, defining his bright eyes and smile. His body was small, but muscular, except his hands and face.

He looked back at Taehyung, flustered by my appearance. "I-I thought you actually forgot about my birthday..."

"You serious? You were the one that literally hounded us all day today. I think we would've remembered," Taehyung scoffed, finishing his drink.

I finally decided to speak up, "Uh hi.. I'm Min Yoongi."

His wide eyes looked back at me.

"The guy that complained on your fast food line about Jung Hoseok."

*

"So, why did you agree to visit me?" Jimin giggled, his cheeks were red from alcohol and laughter.

"Ahh I honestly don't know," I smiled, leaning back onto the couch. "I guess I just wanted to start over, you know? See the guy that was on the other end."

His tone became serious but his smile stuck to his face, "Yeah, I know."

Jungkook came running back in from the bathroom, instantly going onto Taehyung's lap.

"Anyone wanna watch a movie?" the boy asked.

"Sure," Jimin said, walking over to the cupboard.

"I suggest Iron Man," Taehyung looked down into Jungkook's eyes. "It's kookie's favorite."

"Wait, so. You guys are a thing, right?" I dumbly asked.

"No," Jungkook blatantly stated, playing with the hem of Taehyung's shirt. That question didn't seem that dumb anymore.

I could feel my mouth open in shock.

Who would act like that when they aren't even a thing?

Maybe they're just friends with benefits?

What if something happened?

"W-what?"

"Taehyung doesn't feel comfortable being in a relationship," Jungkook replied, running his hands through the 20 year old's hair.

I looked forward at Jimin, accidentally watching his butt move with his arm stretches and declines, trying to find the movie.

Jimin came back with the movie in his hands, smiling widely.

"What are you smiling at?" Jungkook furrowed his brows.

"Nothing," he replied shyly, blushing profusely.

Did he see Yoongi looking at his butt?

This seems risky... I don't know.

Let him be in a relationship!

What about Hoseok?

Jimin put the disc in and waddled back to the couch. Taehyung and Jungkook were hogging the first so Jimin decided to join me on the second couch.

"Do you mind if I lean on you?" he whispered.

"N-no. Not at all," I replied sheepishly.

*

A few hours later and the two lovebirds across the room were sleeping on each other. The movie ended and Jimin lay still, fluttering his eye lashes and playing with his shirt.

His head was resting on my shoulder while we were sitting there. It was quiet, but peaceful. There was no awkwardness or struggle. And that made me feel happy.

I haven't felt this ever since Hoseok was taken away from me, leaving me to rot on my own. Until tonight, I felt cold.

Suddenly, there was a small squeak coming from beside me.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"How old are you?"

"24. Why?"

"No reason," he paused. "I'm just happy I've found someone who isn't ten years and older.

He giggled and settled his head on my lap instead.

A river of oil gushed through my bottom and my head became dizzy with thoughts of velvet and leather.

"U-uh," I choked out, feeling his innocent-looking eyes staring at my own.

"Is something wrong?" he sat up.


	3. -3-

"I- uh. I," Yoongi stuttered.

"It's okay. You can tell me," Jimin knew his begging was bothering Yoongi and that this was totally out of line, but he couldn't stop. And that will always be the problem. 

"Please?" Jimin whined then made eye contact with him. "Yoongles?"

He could feel his body tense and his skin become hot after the nickname Jimin gave him.

All of a sudden, he started to cry.

Big, wet tears fell from his face, crashing onto his hands. His whole body shook and he choked through the sobs.

A sea of guilt washed over Jimin at the sight. He got up and sat on his legs, hands caressing Yoongi's face.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

"I want to talk about him."

Jimin made his position more comfortable, but then looked back over at the two younger boys.

"Follow me," he took his tear-stained hand and led him to his bedroom.

*

"Okay," Jimin paused, letting him position himself. "You can tell me anything you need to."

The shaking, pale boy took a deep breath and bowed his head, avoiding eye contact.

"I told you about somethings, but here's the full story," he gulped and continued, "Hoseok and I met four years ago at college. We both attended the same art college (he danced and I rapped) so we saw each other quite frequently.

"He was normal the first few years I met him, but then he suddenly became aggressive. I don't know what caused it and I still don't to this day. He was always such an angel with a gorgeous smile lighting everyones' day.

"One day, after we came back from hanging out with friends in the club, he was so wasted that he unpacked cocaine. I told him specifically that I would never be in a relationship with someone who did that. I yelled and screamed at him, telling him he had no use to me.

"I went to sleep that night feeling guilty as hell. It wasn't until the middle of the night when Hoseok punched me multiple times saying it was my f-fault t-that h-he w-w-was like t-that..."

He began to sob again, his voice cracking.

He chuckled at himself.

"I'm such a mess," he sighed.

"Yoongi I-,"

Yoongi ignored Jimin's interception, "I found that he had been cheating on me with a girl he met. I pushed it off seeing that he was willing to have sex with me even though he hurt me.

"But I miss him. I miss him so so so so much, Jimin. And even though he did those things I still love him."

"Yoongi-ah," Jimin whispered, staring at the older boy fondly. "You need to let him go. You have to know that he physically and mentally hurt you. He didn't love you. He lusted you."

Yoongi looked down at his sweaty hands.

"I wish I could hold his hand."

"Yoongi-"

Yoongi's eyes opened wide, "Wait, you can. Right?"

"I don't-"

"You said earlier you wanted to lean on me. Isn't this the same?"

"Hoseo-"

"Come on jus-"

"yoongi!"

There was silence.

"You're only going to do it because you'd think I'm Hoseok."

Yoongi's face became red with anger.

"Why does that matter? You're the one that has a terrible paying job because you can't even get a decent one!"

"It's my first-"

"Who cares? My job is to fall in love again."

There was an awkward tension between the two. Both of them didn't want to look at each other. The alcohol reeked from each other's lips and aroma's, stifling their breathing spaces.

"Y-"

"Leave me alone," Yoongi coldly stated, eyes still staring at his palms.

Jimin silently got up and closed the door behind him.

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

I didn't hear him leave last night and I didn't know how long he would take so I just fell asleep on the couch.

I knew nothing about Min Yoongi. Not his job. Not his personality (at least the sober one). Not his family. Nothing.

All I knew was that he suffered through an abusive relationship for almost four years and that he's still in love.

When I woke up, Taehyung and Jungkook were already gone, probably at work.

My head overfilled with thoughts and ideas about the mysterious 24 year old as I stared at the melancholy ceiling fan.

riiiiing

The noise of my phone made me jump that I practically fell halfway off the couch just to get caught by the blanket.

"Shiiiiitaki," I frustratingly whispered to myself.

riiiiiing

I grabbed the phone like it was a specific, male body part and put it up to my ear.

Thinking that it was a customer, I introduced myself, "Welcome to McDongsangs! How may I help you?"

A loud laugh deafened my ear and another one chuckled in the background.

"Park fancy Jimin!" Taehyung snorted into the speaker.

"Go fall in a hole," I growled, untangling myself from the blanket trap.

"Gladly," he teased. There was a loud whack and a whimper coming from Taehyung.

I'm guessing that was Jungkook.

"Anyway," he continued. "I found out where your man candy works!"

I could feel my face suddenly lighten at the mention of Yoongi, "R-really? Where!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Taehyung laughed again. "Slow down, you pervert."

I scowled.

Realizing the two couldn't see it, I continued, "Just tell me."

"He works as a CEO of this weird company," Taehyung stated. "I honestly don't even know what they do."

I could hear Jungkook yell "same" in the background and the two giggled at each other.

"O-okay, well," he drifted off, imagining the man in a business suit, hair slicked back. "What's it called? It's surprising someone his age runs a company, though."

"Here," tae paused. "I got it pulled up on my laptop, but someone seemed to close it."

I heard another slap and a quiet "kinky".

Groaning and rolling my eyes and I waited for what seemed like hours.

"Oh, Jimin."

"Huh? What is it?"

"He manages a bed company."

•

(Yoongi's Pov)

•

"One vente, black coffee for a 'yoonji'," the male worker behind the desk yelled.

I took a double take at the name written on the cup and what the man called out.

The name yoonji was written on it, along with a number underneath.

I looked up to see a girl smiling at me, and putting her phone up.

I smiled back and gave her the middle finger. Smirking, I began to walk out of the café in a hype.

*

gonna go cry into pizza


	4. -4-

"Mr. Min!" the secretary called into my office.

"Yes, Mrs. Jae?"

"Kim Namjoon is here to see you."

"Thank you; send him in."

I took a sip from my coffee and then straightened the papers out on the desk.

Suddenly, images of my former boyfriend shot through my head. 

I shook my head. He didn't hurt Yoongi.

He punched him unconscious.

That's because he deserved it.

But he raped him.

But he liked it.

No, he didn't.

Yes-

"Uh, Yoongi-hyung?" Namjoon stood in the doorway with a scared and confused look on his face.

I came back to my senses, "Sorry about that, Joonie."

Straightening my suit, I got up from my chair and shook hands with the younger man.

"No, I totally get it," he smiled, showing a bright smile, cute dimples and scrunched eyes. "I daydream a lot, too. It's normal for the intellectual to think subconsciously and consciously and it's just the same as dreaming except during the day when you're awake."

"Uh," I stuttered, completely confused on what just came out of his mouth. "Yeah."

We stood there for a few moments before I remembered my manners.

"Please, sit," I gestured to the chair sitting in front of my desk.

"Go ahead," I nodded at Kim Namjoon.

"Ah, well," he settled his arms in a thoughtful position. "You don't have to be so formal to me, by the way. We have known each other for a while now, you dork.

Anyway, we were thinking that in the next episode of our commercial series we could add famous actors, artists, etc. because people these days really only buy it if a celebrity "uses it". So, it will let us make more money while getting views and the audience is happy since celebrities already have enough brand deals, anyway."

"Hmm," I breathed out of my nose, tapping the desk with my fingers.

He does have a point.

Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?

Who asked you to worry? Yoongi is fine. Just worry about how he and Hoseok will get back together.

Oh, the rapist? No thanks.

Look, Yoongi, just let him do it. So what if Hoseok is, somehow, there? You shouldn't let anxiety stop you.

I looked up from my desk and smiled, "Okay."

"Great! I'm so glad you agreed to do this. A lot of people were iffy, but you make the decisions here," he smiled, dimples growing deep into his tanned skin.

"Stop making me blush, Kim Namjoon," I slapped my desk. "Now get outta here, you sexy piece of work." I laughed, joking with the tall, handsome man.

He chuckled and called back when he made it into the hallway, "See you later, yoongles!"

Yoongles.

How cute; the love interest steals his best friend's nickname.

Let the man live!

•

(Hoseok's Pov)

•

"Have you seen this man?" I held the picture up to the cashier waiting for a response.

"Nah," he hesitated, looking closer. "'doesn't seem familiar."

I groaned, snatching the picture back.

Walking out of the convenience store, I whirled around, smelling the fresh city air. Cigarette smoke danced in my nose making me laugh.

Spreading my arms out, I turned in circles, smiling towards the sky.

"...Jimin seemed to scare Yoongi..."

A couple walked by me, holding hands and talking silently to each other.

Yoongi?

I followed the two men. One was taller with golden hair and a sturdy frame while the other had darker hair and a muscular figure.

I tried listening closer.

"...and Jimin didn't look so good."

"So? We should invite him over again."

"Do you think Jimin really cares?"

"I don't know, but if I know Jimin, one thing's for sure."

"Hm?"

"He never gives up."

I stopped in my tracks, eyeing the two closely.

Who the hell is Jimin and why does he know Yoongi and those two dweebs in front of me?

I shook my head at myself. There are plenty of people named Yoongi in Seoul. It probably isn't him.

I will find him.

I swore to myself as I entered the next store, pulling the picture out of my pocket.

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

"Jimin! you're up!" my manager called from the open door to the dressing room.

"Okay, sir."

I quickly looked at myself one more time, eyeing the red and black uniform.

How could anyone love me?

I sighed, making my way towards the door.

Many people passed through, complaining about mistakes or ordering way too much food for a single person. Even though all of the rush sprang the environment, I was caught up with one subject.

All I thought about was Yoongi.

He can't love me. He loves someone else. We've only met once.

Tears started to fill my eyes as I went through the choreographed routine, trying to keep the fake smile plastered on my face.

•

(Yoongi's Pov)

•

I'm on lunch break, Mrs. Jae!" I then added, "If someone calls, just leave it."

"Sure thing, Min."

I finally reached her desk after yelling for every demand.

"Thank you," I bowed to her. "And make sure to fix my phone; I'm getting tired of yelling at you instead of calling."

I made my way down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"Hey there, little boy," a snake-like voice sounded behind me.

My back shivered, but I kept walking, getting my hands ready if I needed to punch.

"People don't ignore others, baby," it hissed like a cold trickle of water down a spine.

He lied his hand on my shoulder quickly to be pushed off by my own.

"Now, now don't be fies-"

whack.

I punched the man square in the face, making him fall back onto the ground, clutching his nose in pain.

"Filthy hag," I spit, turning around and walking towards my destination.

"Y-you shouldn't have done that, kid," his voice boomed through the hallway.

"Watch me," I turned around and blew him a kiss.


	5. -5-

At the cafeteria, I looked around to see my friends sitting at a table.

"Well, if it isn't the married couple," I gagged, chuckling afterwards, sitting across the two.

"No need for that, Yoonji," Kim Seokjin bit back, smiling at the name written on the coffee cup.

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

I was cutting onions when the phone rang across the room, startling me and almost making me cut myself.

"Mr. Park Jimin?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello. I'm Kim Namjoon from LumberSand calling in for an interest as you to be included in the new season of our bed series where everyday workers in the same district live together for three months using our bed to release stress; maybe having relationships form and grant the wish for new celebrities to bloom."

LumberSand? The company Min Yoongi is CEO of?

"Uh, sure."

"Great! Please come in later this Saturday at 2PM Westward Drive."

"Will do."

•

(Yoongi's Pov)

•

"Park Jimin, a member casted to be apart of LumberSand: Stress Release is here, sir," the secretary sounded.

I should've expected him to be invited.

And you're not happy?

Of course I'm not! Yoongi likes Hoseok.

Yes, but do you see the way Yoongi gets flustered just by talking to him? It's so damn se-

"Tell him he can come in," I cleared my throat, pulling out a folder labeled "Stress Release".

There were a few knocks before the man opened the door, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Min, " he giggled, taking a seat on the chair across from my desk.

"U-uh hello Park Jimin," I choked, opening the folder.

"You don't have to call me that, Yoongi," he giggled, winking at me when we made eye contact.

"O-okay."

"And it's funny how you're both nervous at my apartment and at work when I'm literally just talking."

"No! You're flirting, Park Jimin," I stared at the pink-haired boy, feeling the throbbing in my body grow.

"Am I?" he unbuttoned a few of his buttons and, just like the movies, threw everything off the desk.

"J-jimin. I'm at work!" I whisper-yelled, cautiously checking the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Mrs. Jae called in.

"Y-yes, everything's fine," I gulped, watching the boy on all fours crawl closer to me.

Suddenly, he pulled my tie up, licking his lips just inches away from my own.

He groaped my pants forcefully making me moan a deep growl, bouncing off my office's walls.

He snickered and pulled back, keeping eye contact with me as a smirk stayed on his face.

And he's just gonna leave me like this?

I brushed it off and began explaining the show and gave him the script to "Stress Release" and a piece of paper with something I wrote down earlier.

He kept moaning and I brushed it off several times before the male resounded a high-pitched mewl that was shaky and breathy.

I soon realized that he was touching himself off in my office.

"Jimin!" I yelled, holding back a moan.

"S-sorry h-hyung. I j-just c-couldn't heelpp m-myself. y-your v-voice is so so s-sexy," he panted.

I choked and fixed my suit collar, clearing my throat and eye contact from the weak, sweating boy who was limply licking his lips as he searched my face.

I handed him the papers, "Naughty boys can't touch themselves in offices." I coldly stated, pulling his hand out of his pants. "See you soon, Park Jimin."

He blushed furiously, quickly zipping his pants back up and got up from the chair, bowing and quickly shutting the door. 

 

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

I ran to the nearest bathroom, feeling my heartbeat. Slamming the stall door, I opened the letter he gave me.

"69 suga drive. 8pm. tonight. be there or be punished, baby."

I felt myself, overflowing with joy as I read the last word, imagining him kissing my lips until they were dry.

"Oh shit," I looked down at the mess in my pants.

"I shit as well," a voice sounded from the stall over.

I froze in place, trying to keep quiet.

He began laughing obnoxiously while yelling "WHOOOOP!" clapping his hands.

What kind of drugs is this guy on?

There was silence until the voice spoke up again, "So what's your name?"

"Lay off," I growled, searching for the non-existent toilet paper.

"You know it's funny," he continued. "It seems like everyone these days is named 'lay off'. Weird."

He began laughing again at his own joke, cough ing at the end.

"What are you here for?"

"To use the bathroom."

"Wow, a smart-ass," he sighed. "What are you here for real?"

"I'm apart of that new show. Stress Release."

"WHAAAAAAAT???" he exclaimed, slamming his hands (hopefully his hands) onto the wall separating the two of us and laughed again. "I love that show! Isn't this season like not celebrity related, though?"

I checked the toilet paper dispenser reaching my hand up, "Yeah it's with ordinary people and things like that."

"If you wouldn't mind: could I get a picture with you? My boyfriend and I are huge fans of the show."

"Only if you give me toilet paper."

"Deal," the toilet paper rolled and soon a hand reached under the wall, holding the wad of toilet paper.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Can't wait to show Min Yoongi. He might be fooled that you're my boyfriend."

He paused, hesitant on saying what he was going to regret for a long time.

"He owes me money."

Min Yoongi. Money? This cant be... Hoseok?

As soon as I finished cleaning, I zoomed out the stall door and bathroom like it was for my life.


	6. -6-

Now how am I gonna swoon Min hecking Yoongi?

I sighed, flushing the toilet and not bothering to wash my hands. I threw my blunt in the trash can and started to walk down the hallway.

ma kayun 

mae ungawng

man jiwoon

min yoongi

I opened the door, finding a woman sat behind a desk, typing something.

"Hello, sir," she smiled brightly. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Min?"

"Oh, uh no."

"Would you like to make one? Mr. Min is very busy and doesn't take unscheduled appointments."

"No, thank you," I rushed out the door, realizing the woman could smell the weed as her face scrunched up.

•

(Third Person)

•

"He literally said his name!" Jimin exclaimed, pacing the kitchen tiles.

"So? It's not like he's gonna kill him," Jungkook shrugged, soon to be elbowed by Taehyung.

"Look, Jimin. I'm sure he's fine. And if you don't believe me, just go to his house!"

"But what if Hoseok is there? What if they get back together? What if he gets hurt? I don't even know anything about him! Not his family, not his hobbies, not-"

"Calm the feck down, you crazy lunatic," Taehyung groaned, slamming his hands onto the table. "You're gonna go to his house and you're gonna show him what Park Jimin is all about, you hear me?"

"Bu-"

"LEAVE," the two younger ones said in unison.

"Okay, okay," Jimin sighed. I'm gonna go change. 

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

Even the neighborhood was "clean". People sat on porches conversing about memories while clinking their drinks. Their houses huge, almost as big as mansions. So this is what it felt like to live in a home, not an apartment.

Every house besides his shown light from inside their tall windows. His sat, lonely, at the end of the road with uncut grass and a depressive shine.

I walked out of my car to feel the summer, night breeze blow through my hair as it tingled my scalp.

knock knock

[A/N: I KNOW THERE WILL BE COMMENTS ABOUT TWICE LMAO.]

He opened the door, dressed in a red robe and v neck. His pale skin defined the black hair sitting lazily on his head.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come," he smiled, eyeing me up and down.

Blushing in my spot I nodded, "I didn't think I would either."

"Why's that?"

"Oh. No reason," I lied.

"Well, come on in," he opened the door wider as I entered his home.

It's dim lights shown throughout the different rooms, barely any furniture filling them.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked as I was taking my shoes off.

"Sure," I smiled up at him.

•

(Past- Third Person)

•

"Get on the bed," he screamed, pulling the older, frail boy by the arm. "I want you to show how weak you are."

The boy pleaded, saying it wasn't his fault, "I-I love you! I would never cheat on you, Hoseok. Ever!"

Hoseok slapped his face,"Don't call me that, you slut."

"S-sorry master."

"Get on your back, you filthy whore," his alcohol filled breath creeped into Yoongi's ear, causing an unpleasant sensation down his spine.

The boy followed orders and tried to keep his tears in so he didn't have to be punished even more.

"You know I don't like liars," he growled whipping Yoongi's torso.

Tears stung his eyes as the pain was unbearable. Trying to keep his screams in, he focused on his friends. Or rather his friend, Kim Namjoon.

"P-please stop," Yoongi spoke up.

"Why would I stop, bitch?"

Hoseok then thrusted his member into Yoongi's anal hole, not only giving an unpleasant sensation for Hoseok, but even a worse sensation for the elder.

Yoongi screamed and cried in pain physically and mentally dying as the rough force dryly moved against his insides.

"Hoseok stop, please!"

"Feck you, Yoongi. Feck you," he growled, chugging down a bottle of whisky while hurting the man.

•

(Third Person- Present)

•

"You think he's okay?" Jungkook looked up into Taehyung's eyes as the two cuddled on the couch, watching an animal documentary.

"You know Jimin," Taehyung looked down, moving the hair away from the 19 year old's forehead. "He tries his hardest. Every. Single. Time."

"Yeah..." Jungkook looked down, frowning and sighing.

"What's the matter?" Taehyung asked.

"When can you ask me to be your boyfriend again?"

Taehyung paused, "When you promise you won't cheat again."

"But I did promise, hyung!" he sat up, pouting. "And I haven't cheated once."

"And how can I trust you?"

"Because I love you, Taehyung. I don't want to hurt you ever again."

"I love you, too."

"So...?"

Taehyung sat up as well, taking Jungkook's hands in his own.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

"Yes?" he started blushing furiously.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Duh!" the younger one smashed his lips onto Taehyung's as they started a deep, loving make out session. Their tongues feeling as one, made their heads and crotches feel blissful and warm.

Taehyung kissed back stronger, putting one hand on Jungkook's butt while pulling him closer with the other. The 19 year old was now on Taehyung's lap, hitching his body forward, desperate for more friction.

"I love you, Jungkook."

"I love you more, Taehyung."

"I love you most, kookie."

The two smiled widely, staring into each other's eyes, making it feel like it was their first time meeting. Taehyung pulled the boy into a warmth-filled hug and the two stay there for what felt like hours and hours.


	7. -7-

Not surprisingly, the kitchen was vastly bigger then the average. Marble countertops and sleek table wear finished the room off with a modern tone.

"White or red?" he looked back, pulling out two glasses.

"Surprise me," I chuckled, resting my head on my hand.

"Well, you're adventurous," he playfully scoffed, making his way towards another cabinet.

"Well, I am a fast food waiter," I sarcastically said.

He laughed again, but made no comment. The flow of the liquid filled the open kitchen with echoes of its splashes.

"You seem like a red wine kind of person," he came back, carrying two glasses. "And you also seemed like a chardonnay type of person."

I took my glass out of his hand and took a sip, not bothering to turn in my chair or clink his.

"Where are your manners, Park Jimin?" Yoongi eyed me questioningly.

"I think I left them at home," I kept eye contact with him while taking another sip.

I could tell he got taken aback by that as he coughed and took a sip of his own wine, as well.

"So, I'm wondering," I began, rotating the glass so that the wine tipped to all sides. "How can you have such a nice job, house, and just anything nice in general?"

"What a cheeky question," he began, smirking at himself. "My dad was the founder of LumberSand. I'm not proud of him by doing so and he wasn't either, but he got money out of it and that was all an excuse he needed.

"I was in a financial crisis and I really had no place to go. The guy already kicked me out of the house and I was barely living off of my apartment. Weirdly enough, he got into a car accident the exact day my rent was due. The rich and self-absorbed guy died in that accident.

"That meant that I owned the company which borderline meant that I was going to be very rich," he took another sip of wine. "But who needs riches when you got Park Jimin?"

I blushed and smiled at the man who completely and utterly made me weak.

"Why did your dad kick you out?" I asked the 24 year old.

His smile faded as he paused, lost in thought.

"My mom..." he looked down at his wine glass. "Can we, um, not talk about this?"

"O-of course," Jimin quietly mewled, respectfully sipping the blood red liquid.

There was a stale pause between the two of us, filled with melancholy glow and a sobriety undertone.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted out, with no real reason of doing so.

"Why?"

"You've been through so much-"

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, I wanna know more about you."

Well, this could take a while.

"Okay," I began, raising my eyebrows and setting the glass down on the countertop. "Believe it or not I had a hard childhood. I guess you could tell because of my career.

"I was brought up by my mother since my dad left us when I was born. I had five other older siblings, but he didn't want to have a son."

"What? But isn't he a man himself?" Yoongi interrupted, astounded.

"Yeah, but not the point," I continued. "My mom was a single mother of six children trying to take care of us. The oldest was 14 so she had to grow up being a mother, herself.

"When I reached the age of eight, my mother died of breast cancer. I never really got to know her as a mother or even as a friend. She was always just a maid in my eyes."

I started to tear up thinking about how much she did for us and how little appreciation I gave to her.

"We were all then taken to our god parents who were actually very kind. They grew me into the person I am today.

"They didn't have much money, although, so I couldn't afford college or a real job. So, at the age of 12, I began walking dogs, babysitting, just anything that I could earn money for.

"When I turned 16, that's when I ran away, thinking that when I came back with tons of money they'd be grateful.

"They were gone. They moved out of the house, on the search for me. I never saw them again.

"So, I went back to the job I had when I ran away. Being anything the black market would sell. It made big bucks, but I didn't want to risk the sketchy outcomes.

"So, I got a normal job as a waiter. The job occupation didn't matter as long as I was getting the money I needed for my god parents and sisters."

Yoongi's face was tear-stained, trails leading down towards his neck, still wet.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't want you to go through that again."

He made his way around the island and took me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I began to sob, latching my arms around his waist and staining his shirt with my tears.

He rocked me back and forth in his grasp, petting the back of my neck and head.

•

(Hoseok's Pov)

•

"Tell me what happened."

I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek and sighed, taking out a blunt and lighting it.

"He has a secretary. Of course I gotta make a fecking reservation to talk to CEO Min Yoongi."

"You can always talk to him outside of work, baby."

"Yeah I know, babe, but the thing is I don't even know where he lives and shut."

"What-- you want me to fecking stalk him to his house and act like I got the wrong address?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure. That's a good idea!"

He scoffed, taking a huge gulp of beer.

"What. You not gonna do it?"

"Nope. I ain't tailing no ex-boyfriend of yours. You should only care about me, baby."

"But you know I need the money."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, I know. We'll figure out something."

•

(Third Person)

•

Kim Namjoon walked into the convenience store, hiding a bouquet of flowers behind his back and smiling gushingly.

"Surprise!" he yelled, showing the wad of multicolored roses to the man behind the counter.

"Joonie, you remembered!" the man blushed, putting his hands over his mouth.

"How could I forget our one year anniversary, baby?" he beamed, making his way to the back of the counter.

"They smell so nice. Almost as nice as me," he squeaked, kissing Namjoon deeply.

"Ugh, you're so perfect-- and right because you're always right," Namjoon cheekily smiled, kissing Seokjin back.

They stayed in each other's grasps, the bouquet in between them, dancing to the song playing on the speakers.

"So," Namjoon finally spoke up after a few minutes of swaying back in forth. "How'd your day go?"

Seokjin groaned, repositioning his head on the taller one's chest, "So tiring! Would you believe that a kid tried to steal candy from me?! And there was also this fat guy burping every second."

He paused, waiting for Namjoon's laughter to die down.

"And then there was this guy asking me where Yoongi worked. Number one most creepiest customer I've ever had, I'll say."

Namjoon paused, looking down at the older one, "Did he say his name?"

"Nah, but he looked handsome. Not as handsome as you or me though," Seokjin giggled, smelling a rose from the bundle.

"What did he look like?" Namjoon's expression became sad.

"Why does it matter, monie? You thinking about cheating on me?" Seokjin sarcastically flicked Namjoon's head in fake anger.

"No, I swear. He just might be an old friend that I know," Namjoon lied, knowing perfectly well this man was not a friend.

"Well, he had black hair, average height, straight teeth, good posture. And he wore sunglasses thinking that he's a celebrity or whatever," Seokjin scoffed, rolling his eyes at the thought.

Namjoon stopped swaying, staring straight on at the wall.

"Monie?" Seokjin looked up worryingly.

"I have to warn Yoongi-hyung," Namjoon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Wait for me in the car, okay, baby?"

"Okay, joonie," Seokjin speedily threw off his apron and gathered his things, rushing out the door.

"Hey, Yoongi? I think Hoseok is back."


	8. -8-

My heart dropped, hearing the name all too familiar to hear. The whole room broke into a ringing sensation as his name filled my mind, punching every wall.

"Yoongi?"

I crawled out of my phase, looking towards Jimin who had a worried expression plastered on his face.

"H-how do you know?"

"I'll tell you when Seokjin and I get to your house. Just lock the doors and windows, okay?"

"O-okay," I hung up, looking towards the doors and windows.

"Yoon-" Jimin began, standing up from the couch.

"Don't move, Jimin. Stay there. I need to keep you safe, you hear me?" I placed my hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Yes," he nodded laying back down on the couch.

•

(Yoongi's Pov)

•

After locking every door and window possible, I heard a knock at the front door.

"It's Namjoon, Yoongi-hyung," a voice came from the other side of the door.

I slowly made my way over, cautiously opening the heavy door.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" Seokjin sounded from behind the tall man. "I was beginning to think you we-"

"Shh, baby. He's already shaken up enough," Namjoon calmed his boyfriend.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine," I lied clearing space for them to enter.

"Yoongi, I've known you for literally all my life. I think I know when you're lying," Namjoon made his way into my home, hand clasped with Seokjin's.

"Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?" I calmly tried to ask.

"We know you just want answers."

I solemnly nodded as the three of us made our way to the living room, Jimin having fallen asleep.

"Uh... who's he?" Namjoon looked over the couch, eyeing the 20 year old.

"Eyes off, you rat!" Seokjin scream-whispered, hitting the younger with his bag. "He's nowhere near as handsome as I am so there's no use!"

"Right, I'm sorry, jinnie," he smiled back, caressing the older one's cheek with his thumb.

I coughed, breaking the bond between the two boyfriends.

"That's Park Jimin-- can you tell me?" I asked.

"Oh, right," Namjoon went to sit down on a couch, Seokjin following. I sat on a chair across from the two. 

"Um, why is Park Jimin...?"

Yoongi uncomfortably shuffled in his seat making Namjoon feel guilty, changing the subject back.

"You can tell him, Seokjin."

"Well," he started, making himself comfortable. "I was just doing my job and then this guy just came stomping in, smelling like weed and smiling like a complete idiot.

"He even had sunglasses on inside! Like what kind of monster??

"Anyway, he held up your picture and asked if I knew you and I said 'Why should I tell you? He's none of your business.' and he was all like, 'I'm doing a survey and he agreed to be apart of it.' and so I was like 'Okay, but if you're fecking with me im gonna beat your butt,'

"Not in a sexual way, monie," he confirmed to namjoon.

Namjoon flushed a light pink and looked away.

"And so he was like 'I swear I'm not lying' and so I told him I did and he asked where you worked and I told him. That motherfecker ran outta there faster then Namjoon fecking me, if I do say so myself."

A even more furious blush took over Namjoon's cheeks as he hit the older one on the shoulder.

"But, why would he want to find me?" I asked, confused as to why it took him so long. "And isn't he supposed to be in jail?"

"I'm thinking he probably escaped to get revenge on you," the eldest sarcastically stated.

"That's why we need to find out," Namjoon added. "or else you could be in serious danger, hyung."

•

(Jimin's Pov)

•

Waking up, I noticed there were two strangers and Yoongi sitting next to me, staring at my being cautiously. 

"Uh.. what's going on?"

*

After the three explained almost everything they could, I needed to say what happened in the bathroom.

"I actually think I met him at your work."

The room became dead silent with the wide-eyed hyungs, urging me on.

"Well uh, after I went in for the show," I glanced over at Yoongi. "I needed to use the bathroom and all of a sudden a guy in the next stall over started talking to me.

"We basically small talked until I said I needed toilet paper if he could have a picture with me," I paused, seeing that the three gave confused looks. "He said he's a big fan of the show." I cleared my throat, trying to make the tension less awkward.

"But he then said something extremely creepy. He said he needed to see you, Yoongi, because you owe him money."

There was a silence in the room more chilling then ever before.

"Then I'll give him it," he mumbled. "As long as he doesn't do anything rash."

Suddenly, my phone started to go off, vibrating my pant pocket.

"Oh, shut!" I screamed, realizing that I had work. I stood up and took the call, scratching the back of my head.

"Hello, sir," I tried to act as professional as possible.

"Where are you, Park Jimin?"

"I-uh well I forgot about work and I got caught up in a problem."

"Is this problem going to affect your work in the future?"

I gulped, glancing over at the three joking around with each other.

What if it does?

"No, it won't," I sighed.

"Good. Be here soon or your paycheck won't be four digits."

"Yes, sir," I hung up and exhaled all the worry and stress at once.

"Is everything okay?" Yoongi asked, furrowing his brows.

"You know what?" I leaned against the chair. "No. No it isn't." I nodded to myself while making my way towards his front door.

"Jimin?" he called from behind me.

"I'll see you whenever," I stated, looking back at him. I nodded again and opened the door to rush out to my car.

*

Wow, intense drama.


	9. -9-

•

(Third Person)

•

Yoongi walked along the same pavement as usual. Breathing the same. Walking the same. Thinking the same.

He never really thought about how life would be when one day he decided to not go get coffee. Or, to go to work in general. 

Until that day.

He stopped in his tracks as an idea clicked into his mind.

I should find out where Jimin works.

So that's exactly what Min Yoongi did. And it didn't even take an hour as not many fast food chains own a "Park Jimin" in Seoul.

He didn't think it was the right restaurant and even if it was, he never thought Jimin would be at his job this early in the morning. But of course, he had to be proven wrong by the same pink-haired 20 year old with a gorgeous smile and personality.

Walking into the building, a heavy air of fries and coffee filled his lungs, drowning his head with it's greasy sickness.

It seemed as though they were just about to open, but a few men sat at tables, stools and booths.

It wasn't hard to find Park Jimin as he was serving an order to a good looking male, earning a few flirts.

A rush of anger and fury spilled onto Yoongi as he stared at the boy, getting the number from the male who eyed him lustfully.

Keep calm, Yoongi. It's just his job.

A job where he literally has to have serve and talk to almost anyone that passes by?

Yeah, Yoongi shouldn't date someone like that.

But it's his job. Park Jimin is an amazing man.

"Amazing man" who's a hobo.

Yoongi suddenly overcame with jealously as the 20 year old accepted the number and punched in the digits to his phone, grinning and licking his lips while glancing up at the man every once in a while. 

He physically had to stop himself from interfering and instead barged out of the restaurant, not realizing that the pink-haired boy had his eyes on him while he left.

•

"Mr. Min?"

He sat in a dazed confusion, staring at the wall across from him that was decorated with only a few pictures of his dog, Holly.

"Mr. Min!"

Shaking his head, he looked towards the door to find his secretary yelling.

"Mr. Kim is here to discuss the shooting times for the new show."

"T-thank you. Please, send him in," the male straightened himself in his seat, tapping his fingers where the empty place of a coffee cup should've been.

"Yoongi, thank god," the taller man came rushing in on finding his friend.

"I tried calling you all morning, you piece of shit," he worriedly pulled Yoongi up from his chair and hugged him.

"I was busy," the 24 year old muffled into the shirt of Namjoon, not hugging back.

"What an excuse," the man puffed. "I thought Hoseok did something or..." he trailed off, realizing the glow of anger radiating off of his hyung.

"Is everything okay?"

"No," he stated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Namjoon separated the two.

"Sit," Yoongi made eye contact with the floor. 

Namjoon quickly obeyed orders as he knew how scary Yoongi became when angry.

The 24 year old pulled out the Stress Release folder, "When will we be filming?"

Namjoon was taken aback. If being angry wasn't scary enough, acting like he was fine made Namjoon freak out even more.

"Next saturday, 6AM at Jeon Sets. Building D-4."

"Okay," he wrote something down to then pause. Making eye contact, he stated coldly, "And please replace Park Jimin."

"W-wait what?" his mouth dropped wide open, surprised at the man excluding the boy he loved.

"You heard me," he said, keeping eye contact with the younger.

"D-do you have anyone in mind?" Namjoon choked.

"That's up to you," his hyung casually stated while ripping the documents of Park Jimin.

He sat in awe, watching the man furiously rip every piece of paper he could, shredding them to the smallest size that was possible.

"You can leave, you know," he said while still ripping the all too small pieces.

"No," Namjoon bravely positioned himself again in his chair. "I need to know why you're upset."

He didn't want to bring Jimin into his conversation, scared it would just make the situation even worse. Kim Namjoon knew Min Yoongi and how his body and brain worked. It was never a good thing to bring up a person who he obviously wasn't fond of at the moment.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, stop that bullshit," Namjoon finally had enough, pulling the piece of paper away from him.

"What bullshit?"

"The bullshit 'I'm okay, but still act like I have a problem with literally everything that goes on in my life', okay?"

"Get out," Yoongi mumbled, inaudible.

"What?"

"I said get out!" he screamed, rising from his chair. "Don't try and fix something you won't ever be able to fix, Namjoon!"

The younger silently stood up from his chair.

"Whatever it is, don't bring this out on Jimin," he stated, looking back from the threshold.

"And what if it's his fault?" he yelled, waving his arms around.

"Then it's probably your fault," he coldly mumbled, walking out of the room and slammed the door behind himself.

Dumbfounded, the male relaxed his aching muscles and dropped down onto his chair, massaging his scalp.

The door quickly opened again as a worried Mrs. Jae hurried over to his side, "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he brushed off the woman, patting her arm as in signaling it away.

"Are you sure?" she said, a sense of care stinging her voice.

He looked up at her, trailing her face, "Actually, no. I'm not."

"Would you like to talk about it? Do I need to talk to Mr. Kim?"

"No," he was now eyeing her lips and eyes. "but you can do something else for me."

She blushed, smiling at Yoongi, "I don't know what you mean."

Yoongi leaned closer to the woman, reading her chin on his hand,"Are you playing coy, Mrs. Jae?"

She breathed out of her nose, smiling up at the older man, "Of course not, oppa."


	10. -1.0-

Third Person)

•

"I can't believe that son of a-!" Kim Namjoon screamed, having a furious fit, making the whole cafeteria hear. 

"First, he says he's fine, but he obviously doesn't know how to lie when he's upset!"

"Joonie, calm down," Seokjin breathlessly patted the younger one's back.

"Baby, how can I calm down when he's hurting and I can't do anything because he won't let me in because that's how human beings work?" Namjoon breathed out in one second, resting his head on the older's shoulder.

"You just have to give him time," Seokjin kissed his forehead. "Not everything takes a short time to be resolved, monie."

"Yeah..." he sighed, relaxing against the blazing mark on his forehead. "I guess you're right."

Seokjin chuckled, "I'm always right."

Suddenly, the small 24 year old came walking into the cafeteria, in hand with his secretary. His hair messy and face red, he smirked at the two Kim's.

"What in the-" Seokjin whispered under his breath, truly appalled at the sight.

Namjoon raised his head from his boyfriend's shoulder and glared at the two sweaty persons.

"Hello," Min Yoongi stated, sitting down with Mrs. Jae.

"This is Yama Jae, my girlfriend."

•

"Tae, I'm home!" I yelled, throwing my bag across the tiled floor as I slid in my slippers, making my way to the kitchen.

The younger came rushing into the room, flailing his phone, "You texted me?"

"Yes," I said, spreading a fake smile across my face, Taehyung unable to notice its plasticity.

"Why are you so happy?" he scoffed, looking down at his messages. "You literally said like you felt like dying."

"Okay, firstly," I pulled out a package of strawberries. "I always feel like dying."

Taehyung nodded, raising his eyebrows and stretching his face with agreement as saying 'touché' in silence.

"Secondly," I said, my back towards the younger one. "Yoongi-hyung found out where I work and lowkey saw me flirt and give my number to a hot 25 year old model."

"Oh," tae sympathetically rested his head on his hand after sitting down on a bar stool. "It's always the models."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

riiiiiing

"For mochi's sake," I sighed, stopping the strawberry cutting, I wiped my hands and answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, hi Jimin," Namjoon's voice sounded from the other side, drained of all emotion.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," he coughed then reclaimed his composure. "So, apparently you're kicked out of SR."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I know. Yoongi told me to kick you out and replace you."

"Ugh, that jerk," I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, look I don't know what's going on between you two, but please apologize or something."

"I really shouldn't be the one..."

"Wait! Don't hang up."

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to let him replace you."

"Hyung, you can't-"

"I know, I know. I cant do that, but I'm the head of RS. Not him. Even if he's the CEO, he can't control it."

"But-"

"I'll be fine, Jimin. So what if he fires me? At least I'm doing the right thing."

"I-I hope you're right," I stared down at my feet, making them into a "V" shape.

"I hope so, too," there was a pause and his voice got lighter. "I'll see you soon, Park Jimin."

"See ya," I hung up, staring over at Taehyung.

"What is it?" he worriedly eyed me.

"I might get Namjoon fired, myself killed, and Yoongi angry."

"Welp," Taehyung stood up, putting his hands on my shoulders and stared at me. "At least you won't be the owner of the set where all of this goes down."

"What do you mean?"

"They're going to be using Jungkook's father's set for the show."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah," the boy grinned, closing his eyes and putting his hands above his heart. "Jeon Studios."

I laughed, turning back to the strawberries.

•

(Hoseok's Pov)

•

"Jimin-hyung, wait up!"

I quickly turned my head around at the sound of the voice.

A little girl was running after a boy, laughing and clapping.

If I go on like this, I'll never be able to find him.

I made my way through crowds of people, trying my best to find the outlet store in the mall.

Entering the store, I quickly caught sight of what I came for. A disposable phone.

"That'll be $7.50," the woman loudly chewed her gum while scratching her scalp with a long nail.

Handing over a $10 bill, I casually stood, thinking about how I'll be able to find his number. Not work number, but personal number.

"Here you are," she handed the change and phone over. "Next."

Quickly running out of the store, I texted my boyfriend.

YOU: got the phone. number, daddy?❤️ 


	11. -1.1-

•

(Third Person)

•

Slamming his fists into the wall, Yoongi screamed and cried bloody murder.

"Feck you, Park Jimin!" he yelled, pounding his knuckles onto the bathroom wall. "Why'd you do this to me?!"

His energy leaked as he slid down the bloodied wall, hands over his face as he sobbed.

"P-park-k J-im-minnnn," he wailed into his hands.

riiiiing

He sniffled and dried his nose and eyes, trying not to show signs of sadness.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

The voice boomed from the phone, shocking the male, the room, and the world. Frozen, he kept the phone to his ear, breathing heavily as he heard the background noise of walking and talking.

"Yoongi?"

He quickly hung up and threw his phone onto the ground, smashing it into a bunch of shards and pieces. Stomping on it, Yoongi screamed even more, throwing it into the trash.

•

"I'm home, hyungs!" Jungkook smiled, closing the door behind him and hanging his coat on the hanger.

"It isn't your home," Jimin playfully yelled from the kitchen.

Jungkook laughed, slipping his slippers on, "Where's tae?"

"Work," Jimin stated, mixing ingredients together into a pot.

"Wow, he lied to me again," the 19 year old disappointingly pouted, falling into the couch.

"He told you he'd be home right now?" Jimin asked.

"No, but he usually says when he's going to work," he paused, brushing it off. "He probably just forgot."

There was an uneasy silence as the two thought about Taehyung and if he would ever forget to inform Jungkook about work. 

And that was never.

As if reading his mind, Jimin asked if he should call him.

Jungkook nodded, now staring directly at his hyung, nervously.

"Hey, Taehyung?"

"Y-yes?"

"Where are you?"

"W-work-k."

"Are-" Jimin glanced over at Jungkook. "Are you alright?"

"W-why would y-you think-k I'm n-not?"

"No reason," he saw Jungkook put his hand up to his face with it shaped as a phone. "Hey, Jungkook wants to talk to you."

"I-uh. I c-cant right-t now. I'll c-call later." the boy hung up immediately and Jimin stood, shocked at what just happened.

"What happened?" Jungkook frowned.

"He said he was busy," Jimin paused, scared. "He didn't sound okay, though."

Jungkook fake-smiled, trying to not burst out tears. He cuddled up on the sofa, digging his head into his knees.

"Jiminie?" he managed to muffle.

"Yes?"

"What if he's cheating on me?"

Jimin gave no answer, but only made his way over and cuddled the 19 year old, hugging and rocking him.

Jungkook asked again, "What if he's cheating, Jimin-hyung?"

Jimin stopped swaying and sighed, leaning back into the leather couch, "Don't worry, kookie."

That was all he managed to say.

•

"I told you to use it wisely, you dumb prick!" he yelled, screaming at Hoseok.

"He only said one word," Hoseok whispered, unfazed as he kept eye contact with the table.

"You need that money!" he threw a bottle, crashing against the wall.

"He seemed sad," he ignored the frustrated boy.

"How in the hell are we going to make this work?!" he screamed, flailing his arms around.

"He needs help; he needs my help," Hoseok stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" he growled, chasing after Hoseok.

"To find Yoongi," Hoseok looked back at the male.

He paused, not quite upset at the idea.

"Come back here with him when you find him. Understand?"

"Yes."

•

"Face us, you prick!" Seokjin fast-walked after Min Yoongi, sweat and fury painting his skin like a sun burn.

"Min Yoongi!" Namjoon pulled back his shoulder, making the black-haired male face the two love-birds.

"What?" he stated coldly.

"What the feck is wrong with you?! What is your problem!?" Seokjin glared, spitting his words into his face.

"I saw Jimin flirt with a man-"

"So what?! That's his job, you insolent fool!" the eldest couldn't stop his rage, pushing his finger into the chest of Min Yoongi.

"But he was enjoying-"

"Bullshit!"

"Yoongi, you're dating Yama because you're jealous-" Namjoon intervened.

"No! We're in love-"

"HA! HAHAHAHAHA!!! LAST TIME I CHECKED: YOU WERE GETTING FLUSTERED JUST BY THE NAME 'PARK JIMIN'."

And sure enough, a little blush soon found itself risen from the man's face.

"That wasn't because-"

"Then what was it?" Namjoon backed Seokjin up before he could prowl.

"Just hormones."

Namjoon scoffed, covering Seokjin's mouth.

"Park Jimin is upset, Yoongi-hyung. I told him you kicked him out and he seemed upset-"

"Yeah, well he can go hit on some old geysers for all I care."

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL RAT-"

Namjoon shushed Seokjin again and turned to the man.

"Are you really that blind? It's not like Hoseok ever treated you better or cared about you like Jimin does."

"Then how come he called me today saying he wanted to talk?"

"W-what?"

"Yeah, that's right. Jung Hoseok contacted me," Yoongi sneered, shaking his head.

"It's unsafe-"

"Well, watch me find him-"

"Yoongi-"

"Watch me find him and tell him my real feelings-"

"Hyung!-"

"Watch me kiss him and lick him-"

"Min Yoongi!"

"Watch me touch him until he tells me it wasn't my fault."

"Yoongi-ah..." a new voice rippled through the air, chilling the bones of the three.

"Jimin-" Namjoon started.

"You really hate me that much?" he mewled, tears rimming his eyes.

"You really hate me that much to still love a man who hurt you?" his anger stifled the cries he held in.

"You hate me so much that you'd let the rapist touch you?"

"R-rape?" Namjoon whispered to himself.

"Hah, yeah. Don't think it's not obvious," Jimin angrily crossed his arms, tears now gone, only replaced with his burning cheeks.

"Goodbye, Min Yoongi. Don't contact me ever again," Jimin glared at the man.

He then walked nearer to him and-

SLAP

His hand swiftly hit the older's pale cheek, creating a big, red mark.

"Don't ever talk to me again, Min Yoongi," he whispered into his ear and walked off, keeping his head held high and a strut in balance.


	12. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	13. -1.2-

"And what was that?!" Seokjin yelled behind Yoongi, still walking like nothing happened.

Ignoring the elder, he set off along the streets of Seoul to find Jung Hoseok- to prove that he didn't love Jimin- to prove that he can't handle being jealous.

"Oh, okay! Ignore me! SEE IF I CARE!" Seokjin screamed, pulling at his locks.

"Yoongi-hyung," Namjoon started.

"Just go away... go comfort the brat or whatever," he snarled, keeping his stride at a straight balance.

The two exchanged glances and gave up, stopping to make a call to the pink-haired boy.

*

"Taehyung! You utter douche!" Jungkook cried as soon as he saw the tall, tan figure walk into the apartment.

"H-hey, kookie," he swiftly said, sweat coating his face.

"W-why are you sweaty?"

"Oh... you know... I was in a rush to get back- to see you," he smiled, taking off his shoes and coat.

"R-right..." Jungkook skeptically sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just-" he paused, wondering if he should really bombard his boyfriend with an assumption that might've been false.

"Nothing," he faked a smile.

"Okay," Taehyung kissed his forehead and threw his bag on the coat hanger.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he swiftly slid on his slippers to the bathroom, making a gust of air conjure before Jungkook.

A sweet, sickening smell of flowers and sephora filled his nostrils, triggering tears and anger.

*

"Hello?" he hoarsely croaked into the phone, soju in hand.

"Jimin! Where are you?" Seokjin sounded.

"D-don't come looking-"

"I don't care- I won't give up. Tell me."

He sighed and gave in, giving the address to the local bar, famous for drunks and sketchy, drug dealers.

The two showed up five minutes later, the rain soaked on their jackets and hair.

"Come with us," Seokjin said.

"What? Why?"

"We are gonna make you feel like a million bucks; you deserve way better than Min Yoongi!"

"Hah... yeah," *hiccup*, "right."

"You need to stop doing this to yourself," Namjoon said, pulling Jimin from his drunken stupor and dragging him towards the exit.

"Heyyyyyy ssstopp it-tt-t," Jimin giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Namjoon gave Jimin to Seokjin and set off to bring the car around.

"Yyyyou're bosssssy," he told the older.

"Yeah, and you're a drunk child... almost as bad as a senior on crack."

Jimin laughed obnoxiously, snorting as he exhaled. "T-that m-made noooooooooo s-sense."

Seokjin and Jimin waited for Namjoon to bring the car around, huddling up next to each other on the cold night.

"D-d-do you th-think Yoongi-hy-hyung likes m-me?"

The older stared down at the pink-haired, drunken mess- tears falling down his cheeks like a slow trickle of syrup.

"I... yes," Seokjin replied, unsure of what the true answer was.

A small, hopeful smile appeared.

*

Driving up to his mansion, surprisingly, Jung Hoseok sat on the concrete steps, chuckling at the various pictures depicted on his phone.

"What are you doing here?" Yoongi asked, slamming the car door shut.

"Honey, you're home!" Hoseok said, opening his arms for an expecting hug.

"Leave now-"

"But I thought you were looking for me?"

"W-what? How-"

"Educated guess... now I know!" Hoseok gleefully laughed.

"Just... why are you here?"

"Same reason with you."

"Why? You wanna ruin my life again?"

"That doesn't make sense since you were looking for me."

Yoongi sighed and sat down next to Hoseok, motioning for the younger to follow suit.

"Tell me," Yoongi demanded.

"Okay... fine," Hoseok said, surprised the older hadn't called the police or screamed for him to leave.

"I.... I sort of... felt bad."

"W-what?" Yoongi asked, a skeptic eyebrow risen. "W-what do you mean?"

"I feel bad! A-about everything!" Hoseok cried, tears springing to life.

Speechless, Yoongi stayed silent for Jung's explanation.

"I- I feel horrible. About our relationship... dominance... sadism... rape... abuse... m-mys-self-" he choked.

They sat in silence, thoughts swarming in and around them like annoying flies.

"I was looking for you because of jealousy," Yoongi began, slicing the tiny, flapping wings from the invisible insects.

"You're jealous of me?-"

"N-no... it's nothing-"

"I told you; it's only right for you to tell me."

"Park Jimin."

"I've heard his name... before..."

"Really?"

"Don't ask... just- keep talking."

"I like Park Jimin, but I saw him flirting and I got really jealous so I yelled at him and called him names and now everyone hates me so I wanted to get revenge by saying I love you, but I really don't and now he's hurt."

"That's... wow," Hoseok chuckled.

"I know," Yoongi answered.

Suddenly, two bright lights began to grow bigger, slowly blinding the two. It's movement stopped and the lights completely shut. The sound of car doors hitting metal- Yoongi counted two.

"You ass!" Seokjin screamed, running up to Yoongi and punching him across the face.

"You utter ass!" he kept punching, bruises and blood painting the younger's face like a canvas.

"Whoa, babe! Stop!" Namjoon intersected, pulling his boyfriend off Yoongi.

Panting heavily, Seokjin's glare traveled onto Hoseok, fury singeing his eyes and brows like a bull that saw red.

"Okay, come here," Namjoon said, pulling Seokjin back to the car and pushed him in, locking the doors.

"We came to talk... we never planned a fight- well, physical fight, anyway," Namjoon said, leaning against the black hood of the van.

"I should go-" Hoseok started.

"No," Yoongi stated nasally, pinching his bloody nose. "You're involved, too."

"Okay," Hoseok sighed.

"You'll apologize to Jimin or I'm gonna have to bring Seokjin back out here to beat you up, again," Namjoon straightforwardly said.

"I know... this was all a mistake," Yoongi agreed.

"Good," Namjoon answered and made his way back to the car, this time, opening the back door.

An obviously drunken mess toppled out, sweatshirt and wallet in hand. The pink hair bobbed from left to right, looking like an air dancer. Half awake, Park Jimin, with the help of Namjoon, skidded to a halt when he saw Hoseok and Yoongi standing next to each other.

That's when he started to sob the hardest he'd ever since his dog's death.

*

im actually pretty proud of this chapter so, hopefully, y'all will like it, too.


	14. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
